


Everything

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono likes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 21. So this is for [](http://dark-skada.livejournal.com/profile)[**dark_skada**](http://dark-skada.livejournal.com/) who wanted more Kono drabbles and wasn't too thrilled with the cousin-cest from last night. Hope this one works better for you.

Some nights she imagines sharp angles and hard muscles full of power. She closes her eyes and pretends she is being dominated and taken, her pleasure ripped from her with ragged screams. On other nights she dreams of soft curves and long legs wrapped tight around her as she drives the pleasure home. But the best nights, were the ones where she imagines both, twisting her nipple hard as she rocks onto her vibrator. She wants everything, the hard and the soft, the strong and the gentle. After all, why should she have to choose when she likes it all?


End file.
